Moonclaw
Gender: Female Species: Ferret Place of Origin: Somewhere in the Eastlands Appearance: Massively tall, blubbery, bulge-muscled ogre of a female ferret. Fur is white, and eyes are red; nose and tailtip are black. Facial expression is almost constantly a scowl; manner and appearance radiates total, dull stupidity. Wears a black vest and solid navy blue kilt, with a red sash. Also has a silver armband and a big silver nosering. Very rarely wears a blue cloak and adderskull mask (usually only when told to). Weilds a spear and a long corded whip. Personality: Thick, stupid, not very bright. Has an incredibly short temper. Backstory Moonclaw came from a vermin band in the eastlands. She was the sister of Sweatnose; both were abnormally bulky, and very dull and stupid. They were sneaktheives, and deserted their band after stealing something from their old horde Captain. They were still fleeing when they happened across Captain Karturo and his ship Bowbolt; he had his beasts shoot arrows at the pursuing vermin band and drive them away from the fleeing pair. As he was looking for new crewmembers and was impressed by the two ferret's massive size and strength, he heard out their story and then offered them a chance to join his crew, warning them to keep their paws to themselves in the future. The two ferrets served aboard the Bowbolt for nearly thirty seasons; during that time, Moonclaw gained quite the reputation for her short temper and inability to take any sort of jocular insult. She also hated anybeast that was a nuisance to her; this went especially for the drunkard Luka, whom Karturo made her look after, much to her distaste. When Luka fell overboard and drowned, it was strongly suspected Moonclaw had something to do with it; however, it was never proved. After Karturo's death at the paws of Gribby, a member of the Ranks of the Shadow, the entire crew was incorporated into that horde against their will. When former crewmember Deddrib complained aloud, he was brutally executed by two Ranks captains. The crew of the Bowbolt began to plan a mutiny, but Moonclaw was the unexpected voice of reason, sticking up for their new Chieftain Enzi Grexx and telling her fellow crewmembers they were better off where they were. She also brought up the fact that Deddrib had always been a useless whiner and complainer, a fact which calmed the riled emotions of the others and brought them to the realization that he wasn't worth avenging. Some seasons later, Moonclaw made a dramatic change of loyalties when Enzi Grexx snapped Sweatnose's neck on a whim; she joined a new secret band of prospective escapees, comprised of all female beasts with various grievances against the Ranks. When her treacherous fellow-escapee Akalle Bladewhip deliberately set the group against some invading goodbeasts (in order to cover her own desertion), Moonclaw blindly obeyed the order, fighting on beserkly even with all the other female vermin were slain. She was drawn away from the conflict by Dula, Raggle, and Tings, who tricked her into arrow range of their comerades in the Branchbounder regiment some distance away. Moonclaw died pierced full of shafts; the kill shot came from the mouse Billeo, who put one right through her eye. Category:Females Category:Ferrets Category:Corsairs Category:Villans Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Gingiverian Characters